


What? It's Totally Platonic

by Madimoo354



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Pre-Canon, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madimoo354/pseuds/Madimoo354
Summary: Kyle steals wine from older officers. The gang decides to drink it. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Adora & Catra & Kyle & Lonnie & Rogelio (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	What? It's Totally Platonic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first fanfic so I really hope you like it!   
> It's based on this Tik Tok: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJxdtdSn/  
> The title is from the song Little Miss Perfect

A small voice is heard over the squeaking of pipes and whir of machinery. “Are you guys still awake?” 

A collective sigh is heard through the barracks. “Yes Kyle, we’re still awake. Now shut up and sleep” Lonnie grumbles putting a pillow over her head. Adora forces her eyes open and looks groggily around the dimly lit room. 

“I stole something today.” The clanking of glass is heard from Kyle and Rogelio’s bunk. 

This gets everyone’s attention. Adora and the others sit up and look over at the boy, pulling 2 green glass bottles with dark liquid in them, out of his pillowcase. 

Catra snorts “Wow, Kyle didn’t think you’d have it in you,” Adora hears her say from her spot at the end of the bed. Rogelio growls in agreement. 

“What exactly is in the bottles?” Lonnie asks skeptically as she walks towards Kyle’s bunk. 

Kyle looks at the label. “I-I’m not sure… I saw two older officers sneaking them around talking about how it’s ‘the good stuff’.” He hands a bottle of the mysterious liquid to Lonnie. 

Lonnie pops the cork off and gags “What the hell is this stuff?” 

Rogelio opens the other bottle for Kyle to smell. “Ugh.” he wrinkles up his nose “I don't know but the officers were drinking it so it must be good.” 

Catra rolls her eyes, “It’s wine. When you drink it, it makes you act happy and dumb.” 

Lonnie hesitates then takes a sip. Adora stares at Lonnie half expecting her to suddenly transform. “I don’t feel any different.” She says checking her arms. 

“Drink some more and give it a little bit.” 

“How do you know this?” Adora asks her. 

“Like Kyle, I saw the older officers drinking it. They aren’t exactly sneaky. I was curious so I watched them. As they drank they acted more dopey.” Catra explains. 

Lonnies eyes gleam with excitement “We should drink it.” 

“What?!?” Adora exclaims as she looks over at the girl.

“Come on Adora” Lonnie rolls her eyes “We set a new record on the fighting simulator today, we deserve a treat. Plus what else would we do with all this extra food” Lonnie lifts up a mattress from one of the empty bunks revealing a stash of protein bars, round brown things, and shiny red things with sticks coming out of them. 

“Woah” Kyle jumps off his bunk and walks over towards the stash. 

“What is all this stuff?” Adora picks up one of the red things and examines it. 

Lonnie looks over at Catra with a bewildered look on her face “Is she serious?” She turns to Adora “You’ve never eaten an apple?”

“She’s a suck-up! She’d never do anything to make Shadow Weaver mad. That includes eating contraband.” Adora feels her face turn red. ‘I’ll show you suck up’ she thinks. She grabs the bottle out of Kyle’s hands and like any other rational person would do, starts chugging. 

“Adora! No!” She starts to run. Lonnie doubles over laughing while Catra chases her around the room. She passes the bottle off to Rogelio but Catra doesn’t seem to notice. Kyle, Rogelio, and Lonnie are sitting on the floor by now trying to muffle their laughs with their hands and dodging the teens as they pass. She stops between two bunks, holding onto the side of one trying to catch her breath when Catra launches herself at Adora tackling her onto the bunk next to them. 

‘Wow, Catra’s eyes are really pretty.’ She thinks as she looks at the girl pinning her. She’s never noticed how many freckles she has. Sure they stand out, but Adora’s never looked this close. She smiles. Has Catra’s nose always stuck up a bit at the end? She looks a bit lower at her soft pink lips-

“Ahem!” Lonnie coughs breaking the two out of their trance. Catra lets go of Adora’s wrists and looks down at the floor. Is she embarrassed? Adora feels her own face flush. 

“Um,” Kyle’s face is red “Do you guys want to play truth or dare?” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

An hour or so later the group is sitting in a small circle in the center of the room, tipsy on the verge of being drunk. Adora had to eat five apples, Rogelio had to give Catra his pillow for the week, Kyle had to lick the keypad that lets you out of the barracks, and Lonnie has a crush on Octavia. 

“Alright calm down,” Lonnie says blushing. She spins the empty wine bottle in front of her. They watch as the bottle slows down and lands on...

“Catra! Truth or dare?” 

“Is that even a question? Dare.” She says with a confident smile on her face.   
“I dare you to kiss…” Catra’s smile drops. Lonnie looks around the group, she locks eyes with Kyle and Rogelio for a split second then with a smirk on her face says “Adora.”

Adora feels her heart drop. She rubs her sweaty palms on her pants “I-I’ve never kissed anyone before.” 

“That’s exactly why you should do it,” Lonnie tells her.

She looks over at Catra. If she’s nervous she doesn’t show it. 

A minute later Catra sighs “Fine,” 

She leans in and looks Adora in the eyes.“You better enjoy this because this is the first and last time someone will ever kiss you.” 

When she closes the gap Adora feels her brain short circuit. The only thing she can comprehend is Catra’s lips on hers and the bitter taste of wine. She can feel Catra smile into the kiss. This is the happiest she thinks she’s ever been. Suddenly they hear a banging noise outside the barracks door and break apart. Blushing profusely, Adora rushes around the room hiding any evidence of alcohol or outside foods. If Shadow Weaver walks in at least she will only punish them for being awake. Rogelio helps her as the others climb back into their beds. 

The spot at the foot of her bed is empty. Catra climbed back into her own bed. Heart racing, Adora throws the covers over her and waits for the doors to move. The weirdest thing is, they never do. ‘That’s weird’ she thinks as the soft snoring from Kyle and the whirring of machinery lulls her to sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Catra stares at the ceiling and its crisscrossing pipes, clutching Rogelios pillow to her chest. She remembers the blush on Adora’s face and the sweet taste of apple on her lips. 

Oh no

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you liked it! Please give me feedback on what you liked or didn't like in the comments.


End file.
